


Family: Take Two

by Senket



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya's father wants him to marry Haruhi. Acceptance doesn't have anything to do with him. The Host Club is his family now. Kyouya+Haruhi version</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family: Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488649) by [Senket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket). 



> Small spoilers for 26, references to ep17

* * *

Kyouya had slowly began to relax since he had known Tamaki, had slowly become more teasing, more open, more brightly related to others around him.

It had still been hard, though, to express himself openly. But he wasn't _really_ an egoist.

He found himself before his father, a faint look of surprise scribbled across his face.

"Kyouya, I would like you to marry that girl- Fujiko Haruhi."

The blank expression washed away in a quiet, indrawn content.

"I wonder why you're asking that; she has nothing to offer you."

His father's brows knotted together, and he frowned at his youngest son half-heartedly. "Kyouya, if you do not marry this girl, I will not give you the company."

The youngest Ootori chuckled under his breath. "Father, I already own this company and I am sure this is a fact of which you are well aware."

The aging man did not answer, eyes fixed on his son's quiet smile. "Your answer?"

"Has nothing to do with your request, father."

He stared for a moment, surprised at his son's brashness. The Host Club had done him good. He would have to thank Suoh-sama for it. Or Suoh-sama's son, rather.

"So you will?"

"We'll see. I am above blackmail occasionally." He smiled again, as though there was a hidden joke in that. He nodded, and turned, exiting the room without the formality he used to devote to his father.

"…Blackmail?" He frowned again, but decided it wasn't worth dwelling on and shook his head, standing from his position and moving towards the window.

_That's a rather interesting view._

.


End file.
